Tomorrow is the Day I Die
|writer = |directed = |title card = }} Tomorrow is the Day I Die is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 65th episode overall. Plot Following his allergic reaction incident, Patrick is out ill for a few days. A new James Bond-like character then has to fill in for him through the whole pre-season. Transcript is waiting in the gym for SpongeBob, they are starting to get a bit miffed off. He bursts in with himself out of breath from running too far. SpongeBob: Hey, got some bad news and good news... Kobe: What's the good? SpongeBob: They're demolishing Cinco De Mayo. all around. SpongeBob: The bad is that Patrick, before he blew up had an allergy and he's in the hospital recovering. But it doesn't seem that he's going to be too well to get up before the end of the week. even the crickets shut up. SpongeBob: See you later then... visits Patrick in the hospital by himself. SpongeBob: I went to see them, buddy. No-one seems to care... except for me. If LeBron was still here, he would care a bit more about his special players than Kobe does. wind picks up inside the hospital, something weird and unusual. SpongeBob shuts the door. SpongeBob: I dunno how the team's gonna go without you. I'll have to check up with your doctor to see how long you have left. gets up and meets up with the doctor. SpongeBob: So, how is he? Doctor: Not doing well, his physical status is deteriorating very fast. Well, his illness can cause animals to keel over and die. But he's a bit strong for the idiot personality he shows in your team. SpongeBob: Mailing him to Cleveland too many times... Good memories. Doctor: He's gonna die tomorrow. Replace him now... SpongeBob: I couldn't do that... but, since I have no choice. walks home in depression as he bumps into someone in a tuxedo. Man: Sorry about that, you should watch where you're going. SpongeBob: It's alright. Man: I think I have seen you on television before. SpongeBob: Yeah, sports channel. Man: It was that or the next box of cereal. gets a bit ticked off at this. SpongeBob: Can you play basketball? Man: I think I can. SpongeBob: That's good enough for me. Man: The name's Bob, Kane Bob. SpongeBob : I think we're gonna get along. come into the gym where the rest of the team is. SpongeBob: Got a player, boss. He's from England, but he says he can play. Kobe: I don't trust him. SpongeBob: Don't be prejudicing people before we meet them. Kobe: You know that's my whole job here. SpongeBob: Kane, show us your moves. grabs the ball, dribbles it to each wall, making it bounce off both of them and it goes around the place, hitting the hoop. Kobe: That was a bit too... out there. But, we'll give you a try. Patrick wakes up from a sleep and bursts out of the hospital. next morning, SpongeBob looks at the damage. SpongeBob: You saying that he broke out? Doctor:He's the only one here not here... SpongeBob: Wonder what he was up for? the gym, Kane is doing some practices with the ball. Kobe notices him. Kobe: Those moves you did yesterday. Where did you learn them? Kane: Back in my home in Britain. Kobe: Were you on a team? Kane: Nobody ever wanted me. So I learnt by myself. Kobe: Everyone has a team, so why don't you. I'll be watching you closely Kane. Very closely. Kane: Not closely enough... is outside as he bursts in, heading towards Kane. Kobe: Pat, what are you doing? I was going to throttle him after I would question him. Patrick: He stole my popularity, he deseves to die! Kobe: Why, man? Patrick: Because he's Ash Kuropato possessing this man! Kane: Look who's talking, Justin Hunt. Kobe: Who the helll are these people you're telling me about? SpongeBob: Ghosts, Bryant. Ghosts of enemies that we have fought. Kobe: This happened with LeBron? Damn, this stuff is more spookier than I thought it was! turns on the vacuum as the ghosts fly out of their bodies. SpongeBob: That's who to call. Kobe: So, if them two are ghosts? Is LeBron one? SpongeBob: That, we will never know. of episode. Production An alternate title card has been made for the original version of this episode, and when it was meant to be Season 4, Episode 3.